A Carson Phillips Journal- Lima, Ohio Edition
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: Okay, okay, I admit it. Yes, it was a little stupid to run like that. But I did and it's over with. And now I'm in Lima Ohio- another town I didn't know existed until I was there. It's a lot like my old school, but... different. There's this one kid though- Kurt Hummel. He's different- like... me, different. But problem is, he won't talk to me... Or acknowledge me in any way.


**9/17**

I'm not sure what the hell just happened. My day was pretty normal up until I went to go to the Writer's Club, which was starting up for senior year. I wasn't sure why I thought this was going to work at all- it hadn't ever worked at Clover, so why would it work in Lima?

Everything is so different here- it's so different it's almost a relief to be able to have something as consistent- and, to most people, stupid- as the Writer's Club. Just by walking down the halls, I knew I was surrounded by Neanderthals and other completely cliche groups of kids. There might be one or two people who _may_ be actually committed to doing well in school or they might even want to succeed in life, but then again, this entire place is pretty new.

Anyway- where was I?

Oh yeah- walking to Writer's Club.

Mr. Schuester told me I could use his classroom after school for the Writer's Club, so I was headed there from my car. And that's when I heard voices- legitimate voices too, not the voices Dwayne probably heard on a daily basis. Some people were laughing at something. The journalist in me wanted a story so I followed the sound.

There were about 5 big, tall football jocks wearing cliche, red, varsity jackets surrounding what has to be the one kid in the world I would have thought to be like me. (Partly because I've been called Kurt Hummel about 7 times already, but who's counting?)

For what I could hear, the jocks were threatening him as he tried over and over again to walk away. Man, this kid couldn't be any less like me! I probably would have provoked one of them to punch me already.

"...You're just scared, and weak, and you can't face the truth that some of us are different." He was saying. "Open your eyes and maybe you'll realize you are different too."

"Yeah, well being different doesn't mean you parade around the school looking like a woman's closet exploded all over you." One of the taller boys threatened back.

"Actually, it can. That's what the word different implies- or have you not had the brain capacity to absorb that much yet?" The kid, Kurt Hummel, answered back.

Maybe we were more like then I originally thought.

Now was the time when one of two things would probably happen- One, Kurt would get punched. Or two, I would be noticed.

Funny enough, both things happened.

One of the footballers swung back his fist and it collided with Kurt's jaw, making my look-alike's head snap backwards in a painful way. Ow. I cleared my throat and stepped forwards. "Hey."

That's when they realized they weren't alone. "Oh look, Hummel. You found yourself another fairy protector." Another jock laughed. Two of the other football players were now holding Kurt against the wall. God, that looked painful.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" I asked, actually trying- for once- to keep my cool. Now usually I would have come back at him twice as strong and made him use about half his brain cells to figure out exactly how I'd insulted him, but I realized how outnumbered I was. Plus they had Kurt against the wall. And I didn't plan on getting anyone- especially that kid- hurt.

"Why do you even care?" The jock asked, crossing his arm. "Are you a homo too? Did he finally get a friend?" The jock glanced back at Kurt, who's eyes were shut as if he were waiting for the next punch. "Not very much help, if you ask me."

"Where's the rest of you're geek squad, Hummel? Did they finally abandon you?" One of the jocks holding him up asked, laughing. "Wouldn't surprise me."

I don't know why, but that made me really mad. I know that independence is a very important aspect of _my_ life- I basically live, sleep, and breathe freedom- but this kid was powerless without... His 'geek' squad. Whatever _that_ was.

I'll try and save myself the embarrassment by ignoring the gory details of what happened, but in the end- after a bunch of smart-ass remarks from yours truly, I ended up in a friggin' _dumpster_ next to Hummel. I swore almost as much as I do in my head as I tried to get up. Hummel got up almost immediately. He got out as if he'd done it a million times before, brushing off the pieces of broken glass and the dirt and trash. God, was _I_ covered in that shit too?

"Sorry about that..." Kurt said softly. "You shouldn't have stepped in."

I shrugged. The worst part was how the kid seemed to be _used_ to all that. Was that considered a daily thing for him? Why hadn't anyone tried to help or do anything before now? I forced down the sarcasticness I'd wanted to release on the footballers. "Have you told anyone?"

Kurt shrugged, readjusting the strap of his backpack. "Yeah, but... They tried to stop it. But it's..." He sighed, looking away. "It's hopeless."

Was the kid who looked _so much like me_ such a quitter? Really? I pulled myself out of the dumpster. "It's not hopeless if you can still make a difference. You could... stand up to them. Refuse-"

"To be the victim." Kurt finished what I was about to say. "I've tried. It... It didn't go so well." Kurt's cheeks flushed a little. He shook his head. "Why do you even care? Are you going to throw a punch at me too?" Kurt's jaw was bruising now. It looked pretty painful.

"No." I said, forcing down yet _another_ smart-ass remark. "I'm not. Is that a question you act often?"

Kurt laughed a little, obviously distressed. "Depends on what you call often..." He looked over towards the door to the school. "I got to go..." He walked away quickly without another word.

I stood there, looking after him. I went into Writers Club, but no one was there- typical. The one kid I thought _might_ come was Kurt and maybe that Sam kid, but he probably had other commitments. Even though this town has more to do then Clover, it seems as though everyone joined a club to keep their own sanity. I dunno.

But that's where I am now. Sitting. Alone. In a classroom filled with no one.

Guess all I can do is wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Well, that was my first time ever trying to write from a Carson Phillips POV type thing... In his AU he didn't get struck by lightning, didn't die, and instead went to Lima for his senior year. He ran away from his mom and town because he'd finally had enough and was now living in Lima, Ohio. Yeah, its a long way. Deal.**

 **Anyways, yeah! Tell me if I should continue this- I sorta had fun XD**

 **Reviews are greatly requested and loved :3**


End file.
